Youre not crazy, youre a shape sifter
by amiller127
Summary: Same Edward leaves Bella story, but this time Bella phases and finds her mate. Bella&Paul one shot


_You're not crazy, you're a shape shifter_

_Flashback_

_Come for a walk with me," he suggested in an unemotional voice, taking my hand._

_I didn't answer. I couldn't think of a way to protest, but I instantly knew that I wanted to. I didn't like this. This is bad, this is very bad, the voice in my head repeated again and again._

_But he didn't wait for an answer. He pulled me along toward the east side of the yard, where the forest encroached. I followed unwillingly, trying to think through the panic. It was what I wanted, I reminded myself. The chance to talk it all through. So why was the panic choking me?_

_We'd gone only a few steps into the trees when he stopped. We were barely on the trail I could still see the house._

_Some walk._

_"Okay, let's talk," I said. It sounded braver than it felt. He took a deep breath._

_"Bella, we're leaving._

What! I was screaming inside my head. I try to talk him out of it, say I was coming with him, but then he said the words that knocked me, and my world on its ass…

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying._

_There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent._

_"You don't want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order._

_"No."_

That word bounced of all the thoughts in my mind, then it became clear, he didn't want me so I let him go. I was calm, I talked through it with him, then he was gone, and I fell into a world all my own.

_-New moon (italics only)_

I was frozen, I didn't move, didn't think, I just stood in shock. I let the words sink in, I wasn't good for him, he didn't want me… Then I got mad, and everything went red.

I became unfrozen and I took off the direction HE went, I crashed through the forest, trying to find him. I ran as fast as I could, for once not tripping, then I was blinded by pain.

I fell to the ground, as what felt like fire, shot through my veins. I began to shake violently, and my bones and muscles stretched and pulled different directions. It literally felt like all the bones in my body were being broken and reformed at once.

There was a sickening spreading noise, and then the pain stopped.

I carefully began trying to stand up, but I couldn't, I was stuck on my-

"_What the fuck! Why do I have fucking paws!"_ I screeched but it came out as a pitiful yelp.

Looking down at were my hands should have been, were large white paws. I quickly made my way to a puddle, looked at my reflection, then I lost my shit…

"_Ok what the hell is going on, why do I have paws! Oh my god I'm a fucking freak, just great my fucking asshole ex- vampire boyfriend dumps me, and now I turn into a fucking wolf! What the hell is wrong with me?!"_ I screamed, but it only came out as a series of whimpers, snarls, and yelps.

"_**Bella? Is that you?"**_ floated in throughout my head.

"_Oh great, now I'm hearing voices"_ I thought, _"I'm officially crazy."_

"_**Bella, you're not crazy, you're a shape shifter."**_ Said the mysterious crazy voice in my head…

I was still freaking out, I couldn't think straight _"a mantra of edwardisanasshole and omgimfuckincrazy",_ kept sounding out through my thoughts."

"_**Bella calm down!"**_ shouted a voice so full of authority I could only obey_**." Ok look you're not alone, you're not crazy either, it's me Bella, and it's Uncle Sam."**_ Said the voice that was apparently my Uncle Sam.

"_Uncle Sam?"_ I thought toward the voice.

"_**Yes Bella it's me, you have no reason to be afraid, I'm on my way to you right now, just wait right there."**_ Said sam. So I did, I waited patiently until a huge black wolf strode in front of me

"_**It's ok Bella, it's me sam."**_ Said the wolf.

"_Sam, ok what the hell happened to me?"_ I asked as calmly as I could.

"_**Well Bella, do you remember are legends, the ones about the cold ones and the protectors?"**_ Sam asked me.

I nodded my wolfy head.

"_**Well there true, I'm a protector, and so are you."**_ Sam simply stated. Then Sam proceeded to retell the legends and all about being a werewolf. He then continued to show me everything he learned about being a wolf, I learned that is was only me, him, Jared Camron and Paul Lahote had "phased." He the proceeded to tell me all about imprinting and finally showed me what I looked like in wolf form.

I may have been plain in my human form, but I was absolutely beautiful in wolf form. I had snowy white fur, with tuffs of black around my muzzle and ears. I was absolutely stunning.

"_Hey Sam, how do I, umm phase back?"_ I asked.

"_**Ok, what you have to do is think human thoughts, and then you should return to human."**_ He instructed.

I focused on my human memories, and eventually I felt the same heat as I shifted back into my naked form. I immediately blushed when I shifted back, realizing I was completely nude.

Sam had also phased back, and tossed me a tee-shirt and cutoffs. I quickly redressed and walked alongside him.

"Well, I suppose I better take you to mine and Leah's place, and introduce you to the rest of the pack."__Sam stated. I nodded in agreement and followed him. After a while we reached the familiar white and yellow house. My aunt Leah stood there expectantly.

Sam immediately rushed from my side and embraces his mate in a warm hug, then he proceeded to pepper her face in kisses.

After a moment they stop and Leah looks at me, she opens her arms, and before I know it I'm wrapped up in her loving embrace. Leah has always been family to me, I love her to death, I'm so happy she and Sam are together.

After a moment I step out of her arms and look at her.

"Welcome home Bella." She simply states, she quickly rushed me inside, her and Sam following in a moment after.

"Bella honey, the rest of the pack is going to be here in a few minutes, why don't you go and get cleaned up?" I nod my thanks to her and make my way upstairs to the bathroom.

Once in, I quickly take a shower, washing the forest from my hair. When I'm done I turn the water off and begin to dry myself. I then Condon my clothes back on. I look in the mirror and gasp, I looked older now. My pale skin was flushed with more color, my brown eyes were now an unsettling gold color, the same color Edwards had been. At this I began to shake, but I calmed myself down, I didn't want to destroy another set of clothes, let alone Leah's bathroom.

I quickly brushed trough my rapidly drying brown hair and through it up in a ponytail. Then I left the bathroom and made my way down stairs.

I was met by the site of Leah, busy cooking in the kitchen. With a quick hey honey over her shoulder, she went back to the task of making large amounts of food. I quickly grabbed a rapidly cooling role, and happily began munching.

I sat there when I heard the front door open and the sound of two new people come wafting in. Then Sam reappeared and nodded at me to follow him to meet what I presume to be the rest of the pack.

As I walked in to the living room I was met by the site of two tall Native American men. The first on introduced himself as Jarod Camron. He was tall, not as tall as his friend or Sam, but still tall. He had beautiful copper skin and a silky crop of dark brown hair.

Then the next guy introduced himself, and when he looked up, my whole world shifted. He was now my reason for existing, I would always be there for him, love him, and never leave his side. I continued to look into his startling grey eyes, until he finally recovered and spoke.

"Hi, I'm Paul Lahote." He introduced himself.

"Hi." I squeaked out, "wow Bella, way to make an impression." I scolded myself. I looked him over; he was tall, maybe 6, 5. He had a very muscular build, and a very handsome face. His hare was ink black; this made his grey eyes stand out even more. That's when I realized we were just staring at each other, so I quickly looked away.

"Um, are you two ok?" asked Sam.

"Umm, ya." I stated still in a daze, Paul and I made eye contact again, then Sam put it together.

"Paul! You did not just imprint on my niece!" Sam shouted.

"I couldn't help it Sam, you know that!" Paul shouted back. Then Sam dragged Paul outside and the both phased. I realized Sam was about to hurt my mate, so I launched out and phased midair. I quickly put myself in between the fighting wolves.

"_Sam don't you dare touch my imprint!"_ I screamed at him in my mind.

"_**Wait you imprinted on him to?"**_ Sam asked shocked

"_Yes I did, now back away from him." I snarled._

Sam phased back and Leah rushed out throwing him some clothes.

That's when I turned my attention towards my mate. He was truly magnificent; he was taller than me, with pure silver fur that matched his grey eyes. Then I heard his voice inside my head.

"_Mate Hugh?"_ he said with amusement.

"_Umm ya, well that's what we are I guess."_ I responded. I realized my wolf was telling me to go and touch him, she was shaking with anticipation. I walked closer to Paul, and nuzzled his muzzle with my own, he the returned the gesture.

"_Do you want to go and take a run with me?"_ he asked in my mind, hope filling his voice. I nodded and we shot of. We ran for a while till he stopped, I went and sat down beside him. He then phased back, and I followed suit. We were both sitting there stark naked, but I didn't feel the need to hid myself from him.

_**Lemon coming up!**_

I looked up into his eyes, they shone with lust and adoration, and mine replayed the same. Before I knew it are lips crashed to gather in a passionate kiss. His warn lips moved against mind, and I was lost. I felt his tongue begging for intense; I greedily gave it to him.

Before I knew it he was on top of me, neither one of us breaking the kiss, I felt him hard and ready against my thigh. He began grinding his hips towards my center, I moaned at the sensation. Eventually he broke the kill and began to move down my body, he took one of my breasts in his mouth and lashed his tongue out against the hardened nub. His other hand became pre occupied with my other breast. I arched up into him with a loud moan.

He then released my breast and kissed his way down my stomach, when I finally reached my aching core, his tongue lashed out against my swollen clit. I moaned and tried to close my legs in on his head, but he held me thighs down, he began is assault on me. He then swiftly entered a finger in me twisting it around as he sucked my clit; I was so close to climax. When he added another I came undone around him, moaning his name.

When he kissed his way back up my stomach, finally landing his lips on mine, I could taste myself on him. He nudged my legs apart with his own and settles his large member at my entrance. He gave me a look, asking for permission, I nodded quickly at him. He began to push forwards, slowly as to let me adjust to his girth. When he reached my barrier he kissed me hard and plunged in. His mouth swallowed my pained cry

He froze, waiting for me to adjust, when I was ready I moved my hips. He then began to withdraw from me, and then he shunted back in, I moaned out in pleasure. He picked up a rhythm of with drawls and reentry, bringing my closer to my release. I could fell the familiar curl of my orgasm approaching. His hand snaked down between us and pinched my clit, and then I came hard around him.

He roared in ecstasy as the hit his relies a moment latter. He rolled off of me and curled me in his grasp; soon we drifted of, in the middle of the forest.

No longer did thoughts of Edward plague my mind, now there was Paul, and only Paul, and with that thought I fell into a deep sleep in my mate's arms.


End file.
